Untouchable
by SillyGriffie
Summary: I've never known much about Scorpius Malfoy.You know, except the occasional "how can he be that blond?" from my cousin and best friend Roxanne. Not that I hated him or anything, we just... never talked to each other. Though since this year I get this sort of feeling that I might want to change that. Follows Rose Weasley in her sixth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Yeah... my first fic that I put online... I hope you guys like it, a revieuw is always appreciated!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: J.K owns.**

Prologue

'Are you sure you have everything?'

'Yes. Mom, for the hundredth time, I'm sure.' I gave my mother a big hug and was about to turn to my dad, who was already standing there with open arms, when my mom grabbed my arm.

''cause if you don't, you can always send me a letter. Alright? Don't forget to write us every week.'

'Every week!' Hugo squeaked.

'No, your mom's just exaggerating. Every two weeks is good.' Dad said.

'Ronald! If you say two weeks they'll only write once a month. Especially Hugo.'

'I promise I'll write you at least twice a month, mom.' I assured her, but she didn't look like she believed me.

'Fine,' she sighed and kissed my cheek for the billionth time 'But don't forget that you can write me anytime, anywhere. Well, for you it'll be at the same place. I mean that even if I'm at work, you can write me. Understand? And you too Hugo.' Hugo was staring off into space, I'm not sure what he's thinking about.

'What? Oh yeah.'

'Now can I finely get my hug?' My dad said. My mom let go of my arm so that I could hug my dad.

'Now, remember what I said yesterday…' he began.

'Yes, yes, yes. Dad, please don't start again. I know, school comes first then boys. Got it.' It was every year the same story, the last night before going back to Hogarts, my dad comes up to my room and tells me that I have to be good in school, and not spend any time with boys.

Like at all.

'Ron!'

'What? Do you want her to be chasing after boys all day instead of studying for school?' my dad asked.

'No, but I trust my daughter. I know that she isn't that stupid. Besides, your one to talk.' She snapped.

'What's that suppose to mean?' my dad asked angrily.

'Oh right, pretend like you were a goodie two shoes in your sixth year.'

'Are you _still_ on that? What about Krum huh?' I was so relieved when I saw the Potter's coming our way that I practically ran into Al so that I could get away from my parents. It was always like that with my parents, one minute they're fighting and the other they can't keep their hands off of each other.

'Hey.' Al said happily when he saw me.

'Have you grown? What is this, I just saw you last week and you were definitely shorter!'

'I'm 5 ft 7. Just like last week, Al. And nice to see you too.' I turned to Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

'Hi Rose, are you ready for your second last year in Hogwarts?' Mrs. Potter asked.

'I think so, I…'

'You forgot something didn't you.' My mom said.

'No! Mom! For the love of god, I told you, I didn't forget something.'

'Hermione, lovely as always.' Mr. Potter joked. Lilly gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Hey Rose, how're you doing?'

'Er... I'm fine,' I laughed 'What's up with you, why so nervous?'

'Oh, you know,' she smiled her cute smile, but it didn't reach her soft blue eyes 'I'm stressed out because of the OWLs.'

'Your _OWLs_? Lils, school hasn't even started jet!'

'How were your OWLs last year? Did you pass all of them?'

'Yes, but why are you thinking about them already?'

'Lily, are you _still_ on that! I told you, stop panicking _now_ and start panicking the day before your first OWL.'

'Wow James, that was wonderful advice, you should totally_' I stopped talking when I looked at him.

'You're wearing your glasses?' I asked. He groaned loudly and looked at his mom.

'Mom, you told me that nobody would notice!'

'I never said that, I said that it's no big deal and besides, they look cute on you.' Ginny said, followed by a dirty look from James.

'Glasses are for dorks.'

'Hey! Glasses can be cool!' Mr. Potter said

'Yeah, and especially yours, dad.' Al laughed.

'What happened with your contacts?'

'I don't know… I lost them this morning. Now I have to wait until my parents send me the new ones. That's going to take for ages! It's so not cool for me to wear glasses on the first day of school.'

'Hey! I wear glasses too!' Hugo said, finally looking up from his gaze into space.

'Yeah but they are reading glasses, and you don't wear them so often. I have to wear these all the time.'

'Stop it already will you? Geez, I heard you the first time in the car, please don't start again.' Al said.

'You know James, they're really not that bad.' He looked at me. Not so friendly I tell you.

'Oh yeah, 'cause it's such a girls magnet.'

'Actually…' we all turned around at the sound of Roxanne's Voice.

'It's kind of hot.' I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

'Roxy!' I ran into her open arms and hugged her tightly.

'I'm so happy we can finely go back to Hogwarts! I have so many plans for this year, since last year was a total flop.'

'Yeah well, with all those OWLs, what did you expect?' I said. I heard Lily make a small noise behind me.

'Were is Fred?' James asked her.

'I don't know, I'm trying to avoid him as much as I can.'

'Why?'

'Because he made my vacation a living hell! Seriously, I'm so happy that I don't have to be living in the same house as him anymore.'

'You do know that you have to go back home in a few weeks.' Al told her while he threw an arm around my shoulders so that he could lean on me.

'Months, Al. In a few months.' She corrected him.

'Well, I'm sure Angelina and George are going to be very happy when they hear that. Oh, there they are.' My dad waved at someone far behind me.

'I can't believe it… I can't believe it.' Dom dropped her trunk with a loud "bump" in front of Al and me.

'What's up, Dom?' Roxanne asked her worriedly.

'It's my _last_ year. My last year at Hogwarts. I still remember the first day, and now my last will be here soon!'

'Geez Dom, you're not dying.' Al said. She shot him a dead serious look.

'I might as well be Al, I might as well be.'

'Stop repeating everything twice!' I jelled at her.

'You don't understand, Rose! It's my last year and I don't even know what I want to do when I'm done with school… it's so frustrating!' Dom pulled her beautiful face in a weird way that probably said "I don't know what to do with my life".

'Cheer up Dom, at least you won't be alone. Fred and I will graduate too this year.' James said.

'Did someone say my naaame!' Fred sang.

'Oh god.' Roxanne took a deep breath, as if she wanted to prepare herself from what was coming.

''Sup cousins, how are we doing this fine day?' there were a few good and fines that came from Al, James, Lily and me and a hmpf from Roxanne. Dom didn't say anything, she just looked at her trunk with a sad face.

'Dom, where are your parents?' aunt Angelina asked.

'I don't know… Louis is probably holding them back.' She said and then turning to Lily to mutter something to her 'That git is always so slow.'

'Well, he has to be here quick 'cause the train's going to set off soon.'

'I think you guys should get on the train.' Her husband a.k.a uncle George said.

'Fine. mom, dad, I'll see you in a couple of months.' Roxanne said while hugging her parents. I saw how Fred was backing away and pulling James with him. Ha, no way that he's going to get away with this.

'Oi! Freddy, don't you wanna say goodbye to your parents?'

Oh… if looks could kill.

'Freddy, you'll write us at least once a month and not like last year when you only wrote when you needed something.' His mom hold him way to long for his liking and on top of that, kissed him on the cheek. I saw how his cheeks burned when he noticed that James and Al were laughing their heads off.

'Oh god, it's always hard to see you guys go.' I saw the tears building up in the corner of aunt Angelina's eyes.

'Mom, please, we'll be back before you know it.' Fred assured her. Uncle George wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and gave her a soft kiss.

'Okay, guys, now you should really get on the train_'

'Non Louis, je t'avais déjà dit!'

'But mom!'

'Louis, listen to your mother.' Uncle Bill's voice sounded loud and clear what made Louis shut up.

'There you are little prat! We were waiting for you.' Dom hissed at him.

'who are you calling a prat, crazy bint!' he jelled back at her.

'You go Louis!' Fred laughed.

'Oh shut up tosser!' Roxanne snapped at her brother.

'Was I talking to you?'

'No! You just… shut up!'

'Oo, nice comeback!'

'You're such a git!'

'You are!'

'I hate you!'

'Dom! Stop hitting your brother!' Fleur jelled desperately. I looked up from Roxanne and Fred's little fight to see Dom hitting her younger brother.

'Oi! Stop! Dom! Watch it! The hair! Dom, the hair!'

'Oh dear god! Why did we have all our children at the same time!' George held Roxanne back and held his hand on her mouth so she couldn't toss more dirty words at her brother. It was quite terrifying though, her chocolate-brown eyes were so wildly open that it looked like they were about to fall out of her head. If I was Fred, I would shit my pants. But of course he wasn't about to shit his pants. No, he even tried to make it worse.

'Oh what's that Roxy? I can't hear you… oh, you love me? That's so sweet! I love you too sister dear.' Al put his face in my neck to hide his laughter. I myself just laughed, I knew that she wouldn't hurt me. James sighed loudly.

'This is priceless.' He leaned back against his trunk to watch Dom who was trying to hit her brother again but she couldn't because Louis was hiding himself behind his mother.

'Don't you just love our family Rose?' Al asked me.

'We really should get on the train if we want to make it to Hogwarts this year.' I said.

'You're probably right. You know, I already said goodbye to my parents… we could just leave.'

'Sure, they'll thank us later when they can't find an empty compartment.' I convinced myself.

I was so relieved When we finally found a compartment where there was enough room for a few more people.

'Next year we'll get on the train way sooner.' Al said. I sat on the seat next to the window and tried my best to ignore the fifth year girls who were staring at my cousin.

'I hope they'll find us.' He yawned and ruffled his hair a little. I could swear that I just heard a girl sigh. Maybe Al was just ignoring it or he really didn't hear them giggle every time he just moved a little. Why was everybody in my family so attractive? I mean, Dom and Louis were one-eighth Veela so that was understandable but James and Al? Seriously, all the girls in Hogwarts were or chasing after James or Al, that depended on what type you liked if you liked the loud and -try's to be- funny one, than you were good with James but if you liked the mysterious, sexy, quiet one than you had an eye on Al, unfortunately the little sucker didn't even realize that half of Hogwarts was chasing after him, couldn't say that about his brother. Or they were running after Fred. And he was even worse than James. He just knew it when a girl liked him. So don't even ask me how many times I caught him behind a tapestry with some girl.

'Have you seen Jayden jet?' Al asked me which brought me out of my daydreaming.

'Who?'

'Jayden, you know, 5 ft 8, brown hear, brown eyes, my best friend since third year?'

'Oh, yeah, Jayden... er, no sorry, didn't see him.'

'I've seen him.' One of the fifth years girls said. No sorry, scratch that, one of the fifth years girls _squeaked. _

'Oh yeah?' Al turned to face her with a big smile on his face. Seriously, wasn't he even going to wonder how she knew where we were talking about? I could just _hear_ the girl thinking. It would probably go like this: _oh my god, he's talking to me! Breath, just breath, *whatever her name is*, breath! You saw his friend on the platform right? Just tell him that. But oh god, have you seen his eyes? They are so green! The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! And they are looking into mine, I can't believe this is happening! Now I really have to talk or I'll screw everything up. Oh god, I probably already did... he's still waiting for my answer, oh no he just frowned, shit what am I going to say?!-  
_Al cleared his throat. This was priceless!

'I...er... I saw him on the platform.' She managed to say.

'And do you know where he headed off to?'

'I think I saw him enter a compartment with some other of your friends.' I had to bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. She totally just gave away that she knows who his friends are. That didn't sound like a stalker at all.

'Oh, good. Could you show me which compartment it was?' I seriously needed to talk to this boy sometime.

'If it's not too much to ask.' He added quickly when he took her disbelieving expression the wrong way.

'No, of course not. I mean yes, yes I'll show you but it's not a big deal.' She said quickly.

'Are you leaving me here all alone?' I asked Al.

'No, of course not. I'll wait until Roxy comes and then I'll leave.' I suddenly felt a little offended.

'Oh don't let me be the one who keeps you away from your friends. I have my own friends.'

Okay. Maybe not. Al and Roxy were actually my only real friends. Pathetic, I know but we entered Hogwarts the same year and we started hanging out with each other from day one so I didn't had a reason to go and make some new friends because I already had them. Somewhere around third year Al decided to stab us in the back and went off to make some new friends. He still stayed our best friend but we didn't see him as much as we did in first and second year. Maybe it was just better this way, 'cause the older we became, the more we started to talk about and to boys. Well, with "we" I mean Roxanne.

'Rose, it's okay, I don't mind waiting.'

'No, just go. Roxy will be here in a few minutes.'

'Are you sure?' No.

'Yes.'

'Fine then, could you lead me the way... er, sorry I didn't catch your name.' Al smiled at the girl.

'It's Grace.'

'Well Grace, nice to meet you.' He gave her another smile and then opened the door of the compartment. The girl came back two minutes later with the reddest cheeks I've ever seen. She didn't even sit jet when her friends bombed her with all their questions.

'What did he say?'

'Did he kiss you?'

'What did you say?'

'Was he a real gentlemen?' Bloody hell, you would think they would wait until they were alone. After about two more minutes I couldn't hear more and stood up to leave the compartment. Fine, then I'll go look for Roxy. I passed a few compartments and was immediately asked how my vacation was by a few people. See, I _do_ have friends. I answered with a quick "fine, thank you" and continued searching Roxy. Good lord, where was she. I looked like a total loner, wandering through the corridors. With every minute I started to get more and more angrier at Al. I couldn't just go back, those Al-obsessed girls would think I'm so weird. On the other hand, who are they to talk? I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't see the door of the compartment on my left open.

'What're you doing, wondering al alone in the corridors?' I heard a voice say. I looked up to see that it was Scorpius.

'Why you wanna know?' he shrugged.

'Just asking.'

'Were you planning on going somewhere?'

'Not really, why?'

'Well, you opened the door.' I looked over his shoulder to see who else was in his compartment. Just a few Slytherins, of course.

'Because it's the third time you walked by our compartment.'

'Oh' I looked at the wall where he was leaning on so that I wouldn't have to make eye contact. I never really liked talking to him, not that I hated him or anything, it was just... weird with our parents history and all. I mean, I couldn't just ignore the fact that his dad tried to kill my parents and uncle Harry. If they just didn't get along so well in school then it wouldn't be such a big deal but this was. And I think he felt the same way. Because in our five years that we've been going at the same school and sometimes sitting in the same class, he only uttered thirty words to me. At most. And of course my dad himself didn't want me to be very friendly with him. That's what he told me on my first day of school. But after that, his name never came up again. Maybe James and Al said his name a few times because he's the seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team but that was all, and my dad didn't make a big deal out of it, he just told them that they had to win and it wouldn't be tolerated if they lost from a Malfoy.

'So, who are you looking for?' he asked. I looked up at him so that maybe I could understand why he was talking to me. He didn't look irritated or mad, nor did he look shy or sweet. He just looked like... Scorpius, I guess.

'Roxanne, if you know her.' He smiled a little.

'Of course I know her.' He said.

'You guys have been in my potions class since first year, and I would be blind _and_ stupid if I hadn't noticed her jet.' Remember what I said about all my cousins being attractive?

'Right. So, have you seen her?' I asked.

'No, sorry.'

Silence. Why did he open that bloody door?

'Er... alright, then I'll just keep on looking.' I smiled weakly at him.

'Right.'

Should I just walk away or...?

'Bye?' he cleared his throat and pressed himself off of the wall. With a last head nod he entered his compartment again. Well... that was weird. The guy never talked to me and now, just like that, he did. I was lucky that I was focusing on my left side. When I past a compartment on my left I saw Al sitting there having the time of his life with his guy friends. That git. I walked fast so that he couldn't see me. I was so getting tired of this! What if Roxy's looking for me too? Then we would both be wondering in these corridors. I laughed at the thought of Roxy and I wondering all alone in the corridors while we were looking for each other.

'Rose! There you are, I've been looking all over for you! Where in Merlin's name have you been?' I turned around to see Roxy standing at the door of a compartment.

'Looking for you!'

'Oh that's so typical.' She laughed.

'Where's Al?' She asked while I entered the compartment which was full with Fred, James and some other two girls I didn't know.

'How should I know?' I said a little too loud.

'I don't know, maybe because he's your favourite cousin.' James and Fred both jelled at me when she said that.

'That little twat? C'mon I'm so much more fun to be around than my little brother.'

'Rose, what about me! You can't pick favourites!'

'Oh please, we all know that Dom is your favourite girl cousin.' I told James.

'I love her, but she's way to crazy. And when she gets mad she starts to call me names in French which is so not fair 'cause I never know what she's saying.' He made a sad face

'I thought I was your favourite guy cousin, you are my favourite girl cousin!' Roxanne made a disbelieving sound.

'Well you thought wrong.' James' sad face made place for a shocked glance. And then a creepy little smile crossed his face.

'That right there is why you're my favourite cousin, you're so sweet but can be such a bitch sometimes.'

'So is Dom!'

'No. Dom's just a bitch.'

'Where is she anyway?' Roxanne asked.

'Prefect duties.' Fred said while stuffing his mouth with some candy.

'Ya 'ont sum?' he asked.

'Er… no thanks.' The way he ate didn't make it appetizing.

'Yo Fred, I heard Elora Rae dumped the braces, you know what that means right?'

'Wait, what? Elora? As in _my friend_ Elora?' I asked. Beside Roxy and Al I did have another friend, well actually we were just roommates but we borrowed each other's clothes sometimes and you don't do that with strangers, right? At least that's what my mom taught me. James didn't respond.

'So that means that she made The List?' Fred asked with a huge grin on his face.

'Yes.' James grinned even wider.

'Hold up, The List?' Roxanne looked at her brother with disbelief in her eyes.

'You're not serious, right?'

'What's The List?' I asked. Fred waggled his eyebrows at me and James was too busy counting something on his fingers. Roxanne turned to face me.

'These idiots made a stupid list of the top ten hottest girls in Hogwarts.'

'Are you kidding me?!' I spat at them.

'Jep, she finely made it.' James said when he was done counting. I heard the girls next to me take a breath of disbelief. I looked at the girl that was sitting next to Roxanne and smiled apologetic at her. I was so ashamed of my cousins.

'Who else is on The List?' I whisper asked so that the girls next to us couldn't hear me. James took of his glasses to wipe them with his shirt. When his hazel eyes met mine he smiled again.

'Sorry Rose, you're my cousin it would be weird if we put you on the list. But I'm sure you're on some other boys' list.' I felt my cheeks burn a little.

'No dumbass, I just want to know who else is on the list.'

'Well, 'cause you're asking so sweetly, other than your friend there's also_' he was cut off by Fred who put his hand in front of James' mouth. James immediately slapped his hand away.

'Dude, what's your problem!' He jelled at Fred.

'Are you crazy? You can't tell anyone who's on The List! If you tell one person than soon enough whole Hogwarts knows, and that includes all the girls who _are_on the list. And then they wouldn't be so hard to get anymore. And what's the fun about that?'

'I already said it a hundredth times and I'll keep saying it: Freddy, you're an idiot.' Roxanne snatched the glasses out of James hands and put them on.

'Jesus Christ, James, are you blind?'

'Roxanne, give them back.' He tried to take it back but failed. What's up with people who wear glasses? Every time when I just touch Hugos glasses he starts yelling at me like I just killed his cat.

'Fine, then don't tell me. I don't need to know.' I snatched a magazine that was lying on the floor and flipped through the pages until I found a crossword puzzle. _How well do you know muggles? _Oh, this is going to be easy! My mom always insisted that Hugo and I would learn a little more about the muggle world.  
First question, horizontal; _at what age do muggles go to the middle school? _I wrote "twelve" in the six little squares that belonged to the first question. _What's the name for something muggles use to write with. Tip: you can erase it with a gum. _Are they being for real? This was so ridiculous. James and Fred played the rest of the trip Exploding Snap while Roxanne was daydreaming about who knows what and looking out of the window. The two girls were slightly irritated by the endless sound of the exploding cards but managed to continue their conversation about their vacation. Apparently, the blond girl how sat next to James went to a water park where she met her new boyfriend. I saw a little frown form on Freds face and heard him whisper 'damn' when she mentioned her boyfriend. A few minutes later he said 'Who dates a muggle?' Roxanne looked up and made a warning face towards her brother.

'Excuse me?' the blond girl snapped. Oh dear god. James threw his cards at Fred –one of them exploded- and quickly came to sit next to me.

'I'm just saying_'

'What? You're saying what?' Fred shrugged.

'How can you date a muggle? I mean, the poor guy never sees you 'cause you're going to a boarding school and he doesn't even know who you really are.'

'Yes he does!' her blue eyes lightened up dangerously. Why does Freddy always have to help himself in trouble?

'Oh yeah?' Fred smirked at her and crossed his arms in a carefree way. 'So he knows that you're a witch?' The blond girls friend looked at her shoes and didn't say anything. Nice friend you have there, Blondie.

'I was planning on telling him when I go back home for Christmas break.' Blondie grinded her teeth. Fred gave her a disbelieving look and then burst out laughing.

'Have you lost your mind? How long do you know this guy? You're just going to tell him that you're a witch and expect that he'll believe you?' Blondie seemed tacking aback but quickly recovered herself.

'Why do you even care? It's none of your business!'

'I don't. I just think that you're making a huge mistake.'

'You guys, I think that we should change, we're almost there.' Roxanne said what caused Fred and Blondie to snap out of it. I looked at James who was sitting there with his mouth half open looking very amused at Blondie and Fred. I poked him in his chest.

'Stop looking like that you creep.' James looked offended.

'That's it. Roxanne is my favourite cousin.'

'No. I don't need to be your sloppy second choice.' James was about to say something when Blondie started to yell at Fred.

'God! You really think you're it don't you? But you're not! You're just another stupid bloke that's on the Quidditch team just so he can impress girls. Well guess what, you don't impress me, prat!' and after that she left us all with our mouths hung open and Fred with a hurt expression on his face that was quickly replaced by his stupid grin. Blondies girlfriend just sat there and didn't know what to do. We didn't know what to say to her so we just didn't say anything.

'well, this was fun. I'll be off to my compartment to change. See 'ya.' When I was at the door I turned around to face Roxy.

'Will you wait for me at the carriages?' She nodded her head and I left the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thanks for following! But seriously, leave a review, it helps me upload faster. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

'Are you sure?' Elora asked Roxy.

'I mean, do you really want to deal with all that stuff?'

'Elora,' Roxanne rolled her eyes 'Having a boyfriend is not that hard.' She laughed.

'It's not like everything is going to change when I start dating somebody.' Roxanne just announced that her biggest plan for this year was to get herself a boyfriend.

Yes, you heard me right, a boyfriend.

I was too busy stuffing food in my mouth to actually listen to her. God I've missed this food. The Sorting hat kept going on and on. It looked like we were never going to get fed. I swear, his songs get longer every year and the first years just keep coming. James kept hitting me under the table, I tried to ignore it but after ten kicks it really started to hurt.

'What do you want?!'

'Geez Rose, why don't you just stab me with a knife?'

'Why do you keep kicking me?' I've always hated it to sit next to James. Don't get me wrong, I like him –sometimes- but he's just so bloody annoying.

'Introduce me.' He whispered

'What?' James rolled his eyes at me and sighed. He frowned and bit his lip, It looked like he was thinking, I'm not sure, he doesn't do it often. And just like that, he threw his fork under the table.

'Oops, I dropped my fork. Can you help me find it, Rose?'

'No.'

Another kick under the table. 'Fine!' James disappeared under the table. A few Gryffindors on my table looked our way. Shit, this was so awkward. I felt James yank my leg. I kicked him in response, causing him to curse loudly. When a few people looked away I duck under the table.

'Merlin. Rose, that was in my face!' He touched his nose to see if I broke it.

'You're lucky that you didn't break it.' He said

'Okay James, what's going on?' I asked a little sweeter than before.

'I want you to introduce me.'

'To who?'

'Elora.'

He looked at me as if it was so obvious. 'Why?'

'Why do you think?'

'So you'll play with her a couple of weeks or maybe even days and then you'll throw her away like you did to all your other girlfriends?'

'That's not-'

'No.'

'No, what?' he asked confused.

'I'm not going to introduce you to her.'

'Why not!'

'Because you're an ass.'

'What has that to do with anything?'

'You just want her because she finally made your stupid list!' Someone kicked me on my left. I looked to see who it was and recognized Roxanne's sneakers.

'I want her because she's hot.'

Somebody, please, slap him. 'Cause I can't. 'Do you hear yourself when you talk?'

'Yes. Now please, please, introduce me to her.'

'No! Since when do you need help anyway? I thought you were the best at getting girls. Well, besides Freddy of course.'

Okay, I'll admit I just said that to annoy him. 'Since I- what? Freddy is _not_ better than me at getting girls!'

Roxanne kicked me again. Oh Merlin, why was I being tortured? 'Yes he is. I've seen it with my own eyes.' I shivered at the thought.

'Fine! I don't need your help, I can get her on my own!'

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Good!'

'Good!'

'We should stop, we sound like Roxanne and Freddy.'

'Yeah you're right.'

I was about to climb back on my seat when James held my hand. 'What is it this time?'

'Can you help me find my fork?'

Dear Merlin.

I was so mad at James. When I finally sat on my seat again the food was already gone. I just made it to dessert. I finished my cranberry cake with three big bits, very attractive I know. But at least James wasn't kicking me anymore.

'So Roxy, have you seen anyone you like?' I asked her. She looked around in the Great Hall, every table very carefully. I noticed that she skipped the Slytherin table and smiled slightly.

'I don't really see anyone right now... but hey, I still have a hole year.'

'And I'm sure you'll find someone who's perfect for you.' James said.

Freddy frowned at him from across the table. 'Not that I'm encouraging you to start dating every guy in school.' He added quickly. Fred nodded his head approvingly and continued his conversation with Al.

'Do you really want this, Roxy? I really don't understand why you want a boyfriend so badly.' Elora said. James' big charming smile faded away.

'Why? Don't you want a boyfriend?' he asked her.

Elora turned her gaze on James and shot him her beautiful new smile. 'No, not really.'

'And why is that? If you don't mind me asking.' Elora put a lock of her long brown hair behind her ear.

'I just don't really feel like it.' She simply said.

'Well, maybe I can change your mind.' Way to go to be very obvious, smartass. Roxanne choked on her pumpkin juice. I saw how Elora's cheeks turned a light shade of red. So this was it, James said his stupid line to impress her, she'd fall for it and then they'll date for about two weeks until James dumps her sorry ass.

'No I don't think so.'

Wait. What?

Did she just say no? To James?

I knew laughing would be the wrong thing to do now so I bit my lower lip very hard to make sure that I wouldn't burst out laughing.

James looked a little... frustrated.

He raised an eyebrow at her, defeated and probably shocked. This was possibly the first time a girl rejected him. 'If you say so.'

Roxanne coughed to get Elora's attention back, she was talking to her after all, before being so rudely interrupted by my dearest cousin James. 'To answer your question Elora; I'm sure. I haven't had a boyfriend since forth year.'

Oh no, if this was that moment where we'd all start talking about our former boyfriends than it was my cue to leave. You see, I'm not so experienced on the whole boyfriend thing. I've only had two boyfriends in my entire life. My first boyfriend was in second year. That is if you call holding hands while fiercely blushing a relationship. We only kissed twice. _Twice_. And not, you know, French Kissing or anything. Just a quick kiss on the lips. My last boyfriend was also in forth year. Roxanne hooked me up with this guy, he was her former boyfriends best friend. She felt bad every time that she had to leave me alone when they went on a date so she hooked me up with Eliot. He wasn't that bad actually. He was really sweet and smart and he had a good sense of humour. A true Ravenclaw. And now you must be wondering why we broke up, am I right? Well, _it_ just wasn't there. I really liked him, we had a great time together but we never kissed. No actually, we did once or twice that was how I knew that we were dating but after that we just talked and laughed like you do with all your friends. We never hold hands or cuddled in a cough at the fire like Roxanne and Mike did. So when Roxanne and Mike broke up I felt obligated to break things off whit Eliot. He said that he understood and told me that we could stay friends but we didn't.

Yeah well, stuff happens and life goes on, right?

After diner we walked over to the common room. I had to admit; I was exhausted. We stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

'Password?' she asked.

'Typhus.' Roxanne muttered.

'How do you know the password?' I asked her while we entered the common room.

'Dom told me.' Loud music was playing on the background, a group of first years was playing Snitch Snatcher!, Fred was hitting on a group of fifth year girls, everything was back as if we never left. I slid down on a couch that was the closest to the portrait hole. I probably should write my parents a letter, to tell them that I arrived alright. Roxanne sat next to me. We sat there for a while, just listening to the laughing Gryffindors around us when she noticed somebody.

'What's he doing here?' I followed her gaze to the group of boys who were sitting at the fire. I noticed the blond boy who was laughing loudly with Zack. Just one look at the blond boy and you know that he doesn't belong here. His green tie stood out between all the red ones and the green badge that he wore so proudly on his robe made him stand out even more.

'Since when are Scorpius Malfoy and Zack Arnall friends?' I asked her. It was so weird, when I said his name it was almost like he heard me. He looked up and his head snapped in our direction. We only locked eyes for a nanosecond but I could swear I saw a little smile cross his face. He probably remembered our conversation of this morning.

''Sup cousins!' Al jumped on the couch next to me and gave me a big hug and sloppy kiss on my cheek.

'Oi! Al, stop it!' I tried to push him away but he was to strong.

Damn him Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

'I'm so sorry Rose, I shouldn't have left you alone in the train.'

'Oh please, I'm so over that.' I lied.

'Really?' he looked up in my eyes, way to close for my liking. I could just count the amount of gold specks in his eyes.

'Yeah, it's alright.' I said.

He smiled happily. 'Now get off.'

He leaned his elbows on the sofa end and looked at Roxy. 'I heard you're looking for a boyfriend.'

Roxanne jumped a little in her seat. 'Don't say it like that! That makes me sound desperate!'

'Fine, I heard that you would like to start dating again. Is that better?'

'Yes.'

'Well, I'm not really happy to say this but Mason couldn't stop talking about you this morning.'

'Really?' Roxanne practically squeezed my arm off.

'Yeah, Roxy that's not desperate at all.' I said trying to get her hand of my arm.

'Your friend Mason? Black hair, blue eyes, Beater of the Quidditch team?'

Al looked terrified. 'Yeah, that one.' He said.

'But Roxy, you said that you'd never date a Quidditch player because they're all real tossers.'

'Hey! You said that?' Al jelled.

'Yes, but I wasn't talking about you. You're the only Quidditch player I know who's not a tosser.'

'Your brother is our captain _and_ keeper.'

'What's your point?'

Al and I both shook our heads. 'Never mind. If you want to talk to Mason, He's right over there.' He pointed at a table on the other side of the room where Al's friends sat.

'Ooh he's cute don't you think?'

'Erm... Rose? I think that question was directed to you.'

I looked over to the table and immediately noticed the black haired boy who was laughing about some joke one of his friends just made. 'Oh yeah. Er... yes, he's cute.'

'I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this.' Al muttered 'But hey, I think he really likes you and you think he's er... cute so who am a to stop you two from possibly falling in love?' Now you know why he's my favourite cousin?

Roxanne kept staring at the table. 'Should I go talk to him?'

'Please. Go.' I practically pushed her up. Yes, even I get tired of her sometimes.

'What's the worst thing that can happen?' Roxanne took a deep breath and walked over to the table where he was sitting. I saw her greeting Mason and the other guys and how she took place next to him them I looked back at the fire, very carefully not making any eye contact with the boy who does not belong here.

I don't like watching Roxanne flirt anyway, it always reminds me of how awful I am at it. Besides, she'd tell me later everything from the "hi" until the "see you later" in detail.

'So Rose,' Al was looking at Roxanne and Mason 'Do you have any plans for this year?'

'Not really,' I pulled my legs up on the couch and crossed them 'you?'

He shrugged. 'I'll just see what life brings me.' He ruffled his hair, making his messy black hair even worse.

'Have you seen that Slytherin dude?' Al asked, finally looking away from our cousin and one of his best friends.

'You mean Scorpius?' I asked 'It's kind of hard not to.'

He rolled his eyes. 'What kind off name is that anyway, _Scorpius_.'

Was he kidding me?

Did _Albus Severus_ Potter just say that?

I still don't know why uncle Harry and aunt Ginny did that to their own son. I mean, okay maybe those names belonged to one of the greatest wizards we've ever known but still, c'mon. He's their son.

'Al- I mean _Albus_, are you sure _you_ should make a comment about his name?'

He gasped in disbelief and crossed his arms. 'You promised me you'd never use my full name!'

I poked him in the ribs. 'That was just to show you how stupid your own name is.'

He looked offended. 'You know what? Albus is actually not that bad. I'm named after the most powerful wizard that has ever lived on this planet.'

I chuckled and taped him on the head. 'Whatever you say.'

'You know,' he pushed my hand back 'I really don't like him.'

'Who? Dumbledore?'

'No Rose.' He sighed 'that Slytherin dude.'

This really surprised me. Al wasn't somebody who hated people very fast. You'd have to do something really terrible to make him hate you. 'Since when?' I asked him.

'Since we're both Seekers. I _have_ to hate him. It kind of comes with the job, you know.'

'You don't hate David Stebbins, he's the Hufflepuff seeker.'

Al groaned 'But he's not as good as him.'

Ah, I was starting to understand. 'So you hate him because he's your opponent?'

'Yeah, is there another reason why I should… not like him?'

"Not like him" the poor bloke couldn't even say "hate".

'No. It's just... I was thinking, our patents never got along with his dad. I mean, he tried to kill them. Isn't that a reason why we should hate him?' he was quiet for a while. I found myself holding my breath in await for his response. Did I really care so much about his answer?

'Rose, do you know how many people wanted our patents dead? We might as well hate every Slytherin.'

'But his dad was different, he really hated our parents. If I can believe the stories I heard.'

He frowned and stared at me. 'Don't you think that what happened in the past should stay in the past? 'Cause Rose, that was a dark time. We don't want to start digging up the bad things that happened.'

I sighed. 'I don't know. You're probably right.'

'Sorry Rose but that's how I think about it.' He laughed 'If you want to hear something else you can always go to James. He'll be calling him the worst names if you want.'

'I'll keep that in mind. Now if you want to excuse me cousin dearest, I'm going up stars to write my parents a letter. My mom's probably already freaking out.' I muttered.

'Are you planning on coming back?'

'No, I think I'll just go asleep after I've send the letter.'

'Okay. Say hi to your parents for me.'

I was so exhausted that I fell asleep while I was writing the letter. I woke up in my own bed with my curtains closed and my robe still on, just how I fell asleep last night. I jawed and stretched my entire body, it felt good doing that in the morning. I opened my curtains slowly so that I wouldn't wake up the others. Roxanne was sleeping in the bed on my left. Snoring and drooling all over her pillow, I wish Mason could see this. I took a quick glance at my schedule. I start with two hours Transfiguration, great. That'll be so much fun.

It was only 7 o'clock, too early to go down stairs so I decided to take a hot shower first. I tripped twice on my way to the bathroom. Seriously, we were here one day and already we've made a big mess.

When I was washed and dressed it was still just 7:20. Did I really spend so little time on my looks? I took a shower _and_ got dressed in twenty minutes Roxanne needed that time only to figure out what to wear. I brushed my auburn red hair and let it fall on my shoulders. Cleaned and ready for breakfast I stood there, looking at the still sleeping girls. Should I wake them up or just go to the Great Hall already? I made an attempt to wake up Roxanne but she started to jell at me –while sleeping- so I just left her sleep. I looked at Elora but she looked so tired that I was afraid she'd fall right back asleep the minute she woke up.

I walked to the Great Hall trying to remember what I have after Transfiguration, Charms or Herbology. I was quite sure that it was Charms. I stopped to check if I had my Standard Book Of Spells with me. I didn't want to go back to my room during the day just for that book.

'I'm just saying, I think we have a good chance winning this year.' I kept looking in my backpack for that stupid book when I heard Zack and Freddy walking towards me. Well, I guess It looked like they were walking towards me but actually they were just going to have breakfast and I just happened to be standing in front of the Great Hall.

'It was Stevens last year, now they have that Peterson bloke as their captain.'

'I know,' Freddy answered 'but never underestimate the Hufflepufs. We did that last year remember what happened?'

Zack rolled his eyes. 'We lost the game I know, but-'

'And Slytherin won. You have no idea how terrible it was to go home and tell my parents that we lost and that Slytherin, _Slytherin_, of all houses, won.'

'I didn't know you were on the team.' Zack and Fred hadn't noticed me until then.

'I'm not.' They made a halt in front of me 'I really want to but you know… I'm not good enough.' Fred sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'I'm sorry Zack but that's just how it is. We were already complete. You'll be the first to know when there's a spot open for Chaser.' Freddy looked at me.

'You're up early.'

'I know.' He raised an eyebrow at me.

'Why are _you_ up so early?'

'We have Quidditch practice after breakfast.'

'But classes start after breakfast.'

'That's why we get up a little earlier.' He explained like he was talking to a five year old. After that he tapped me on the head, said 'good girl' And walked off with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Well that was embracing. I was standing there like a total idiot with my _Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts_ clanged between my arm and body and Zack still standing in front of me.

'I… er, so you'd like to join the team, huh?'

Not awkward at _all_.

But luckily, he did smile. 'Yeah but that's not going to happen… clearly.' He blew a piece of his dark brown hear that fell in his eyes to the side and shrugged.

'You can always try out next year, you know. Captain Cranky over there would be gone by then.' I saw his eyes light up a little. I couldn't help but notice that they had a nice light brown colour. I've always thought Zack was a very handsome boy, he'd definitely make my top ten if I had a list.

I hate James.

'I hope so. Here, let me help you with that.' Zack took my backpack out of my hand and swung it over his own shoulder.

'Thanks.'

'So you have Dark Arts next?'

'No, that's after lunch. I start with Transfiguration. You?'

He bite his lower lip and frowned. 'I don't really know… I think I have Charms, I'm not sure.'

'That's a great way to start your first day of school.' I laughed. We walked towards the Gryffindor table were Freddy was sitting and starring at all the food in front of him.

'What's wrong?' I asked when we arrived at the table.

'They make it every day harder you know.'

'What? The food?' Zack pointed at the big plate of pudding Freddy hold so tightly. It was intended for at least six people.

'They know that I can only eat this much, why do they have to make it so hard?'

'Uhm, I don't know maybe… well, for all the other students at Hogwarts?'

After another five minutes Zack and I stopped trying to convince Freddy that the pudding wasn't specially made for him.

'Then explain this,' I groaned and dropped my fork on my plate. 'Is it a coincidence that there's pudding just when I told Al yesterday that I'd love to eat some pudding for breakfast. Huh?' he looked at me and then at Zack, who looked like he had to do his best not to jell at him.

'Freddy, just eat your pudding, yeah?'

He shook his head. 'No time for that. I need to go to practice.'

'With no team?' Zack raised a questioning eyebrow.

'I told them to meet me There.'

'What about breakfast? Don't they need to eat first?'

'I'm the captain, I say what to do.' And with that he strolled out of the Great Hall.

'You still want to be on the team?'

We had a full hour for breakfast so we had enough time to eat and talk about what we did this summer. Apparently Zack and his family went to Spain, to visit his grandparents, where he broke his arm jumping off a cliff.

'Why would you jump off a cliff?! Are you bloody mental?!'

He laughed at my outburst 'I guess the sorting hat had a reason to put me in Gryffindor.'

'Zack, bravery does not mean stupidity.'

'Well, that's not what- hey, Scorp!' Zack waved at someone far behind me 'Come over here!'

It didn't take long for Scorpius to arrive at our table.

'I should've know it was you who I heard bragging about his bravery.' Scorpius didn't laugh so it was hard to tell if he was making a joke or being serious.

Zack rolled his eyes at him 'You're one to talk.'

Scorpius laughed, a weird sound that did not match his cold grey eyes. 'At least I know the difference between stupidity and bravery.'

'That's what I said.' I laughed and looked up at him. He only stared back at me with those emotionless eyes.

What's he thinking about? Nobody can be _that_ emotionless. It's like he has no soul. I shivered under his gaze and quickly looked back at Zack. 'What other stupid things did you do this summer?'

He shook his head 'Trust me, you don't want to know.'

'Let's just say that an arm is not the only thing he broke this summer.'

'Oh really?' I smiled at Zack, even if it wasn't him how said it.

Roxanne rushed into the Great Hall, looking hopeless with her bag hanging on her left shoulder and her robe half on.

'Shit, shit, shit, I'm going to be late.' She sat next to me and started eating for dear life.

'Good morning to you to.' I joked.

'Iv nu tim Roos, tn mints.'

'What did she say?' Zack looked disgusted when he noticed Roxanne's eating abilities.

'I have no time Rose, ten minutes.' I translated for him.

'How did you understand that?' he looked at me in a way of awe.

'years and years of practice.'

She finally looked up at us after her second pancake. She stopped eating when she noticed Scorpius still standing next to me, having a conversation with Zack about some Quidditch stuff.

These boys really are addicted.

'Random Slytherin dude standing at our table?' she swallowed and raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged. 'I don't know.'

After we said goodbye to Zack, and his friend, we walked to our Transfiguration class.

I was busy writing down every word professor Heathers was saying about transfiguring a living object into another object when a small piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked on my right where this Hufflepuf girl was looking bored at her nails. You see, professor Heather had this stupid rule that we couldn't sit where we wanted so she picked our places for us. That is why I wasn't sitting next to Al or Roxy.

In case you were wondering.

I looked around, looking for the person who had thrown this at me. I met Roxanne's dark brown eyes and rolled mine at her. Of course it came from her.

I didn't had the time to tell you how about Mason and seeing that this class is going on for another 40 boring minutes I decided to write you about it. (in the hope that at least 10 minutes would've passed after I throw this at you)  
So, Mason's really sweet. I can't believe I ever said that all the Quidditch players are tossers. He's so sweet, I can't believe he doesn't have a girlfriend.

(I rolled my eyes at this)

He didn't ask me out or anything… I mean, there's not a lot to do around here in Hogwarts is there? Well, we have the next Hogsmeade trip, but that's not for another two months. Maybe he's just not that into me… I don't know…

Merlin this stupid rule of Fat Heaters is really annoying. This guy next to me just keeps on picking his nose, he thinks I don't notice, but seriously? Ew.  
Anyway… I think I'm going to throw this at your head now…

p.s.: That's a nice top you're wearing, can I borrow it sometime? Maybe to go on my imaginary date with Mason?

There was a funny little cartoon in the corner of the letter where Roxanne was strangling the boy who was sitting next to her. He had a bugger bigger than his head hanging out of his nose. I shucked, receiving a weird look from the girl next to me.

I guess you can borrow my top sometime and I'm sure Mason likes you back.

I threw the piece of paper at Roxanne. My page was half full when the little paper landed on my desk again.

Wanna mess with Al?

Always

Let's see how obvious he stays if I throw a love letter at him.

Whut?

I mean a love letter from some girl in this class! At least that's what he'll think.

How are you not a Slytherin?

I'll ignore that. This class is not going to end any time soon so we might have some fun don't you think?

Yeah fine. But he's going to be pissed when he finds out…

He's not going to.

Let me read it first, so I'm sure you're not overdoing it.

I never overdo anything.

Right.

It took her five minutes after that to respond. When I read the letter, the first thing that came in my mind was; she overdid it. It was obvious that Al would know that it came from her because he knows her handwriting so she tried to cover it.

By writing like a six year old.

Dear Al,

I'm just sitting here, thinking about you. Looking at the back of your head and imagining the day you'll finally talk to me. You're the most sweetest, hottest and funniest guy I've ever seen. I love you so much, my heart aches for you every day . Every day you walk past me as if I'm nothing. But I know that you don't mean to 'cause you're such a sweet guy, it's my fault. I'm practically invisible. But hey, every girl in school wants you so why would you choose me? I'm not sure if I'm going to throw this at you. I mean, what would you think of me? I wish you'd just talk to me, that would make me feel so much better.

Love,

Your secret admirer.

Al's going to kill me if he finds out. There'd no longer be a "sweet guy" he'll just kill me. No mercy. This was so cruel, I couldn't do this to him… he's my cousin, he never did anything to me. I turned the letter and wrote no with five exclamation marks and threw it back at Roxanne. It was better this way, maybe if she had written another kind of letter but she totally overdid it. I watched how Roxanne smiled at me and threw the piece of paper at Al.

Oh my god.

She did not.

'Roxanne!' I whisper yelled. She sat three desks behind me next to the bugger guy who looked like he was sleeping. She met my eyes, there was this devilish smile on her face. When she noticed me she gave me two thumbs up.

No! No, not thumbs up! Thumbs down! This was bad, so bad.

'I said no!' I mouthed. Her smile faded.

'Why not?' she mouthed back.

'You can't- you overdid it!'

'I did not!'

'Weasleys! Your eyes on the front of the class, please!' professor Heathers had her wand pointed at a cat that transformed into a green cup. I gulped and turned around. I couldn't held my eyes on professor Heathers and looked from the corner of my eye to Al. He noticed the piece of paper on his desk and unfolded it. His eyes wandered over the paper but his expression stayed normal. I felt myself relax a bit. Good, maybe she didn't overdo it. Maybe he'd even laugh if he finds out that it came from us. I watched how he stared at it for another two minutes and then folded it and put it in his left pocket. He lend down to the Hufflepuf sitting next to him and whispered something, as if nothing happened. Thank you Merlin.

'That was absolute torture!' Roxanne practically fell on the floor in her hurry to get away from transfiguration.

'I don't know. This year's transfiguration seems much more fun than last year. We're finally learning how to transfigure an human been in an object. You'd think it's about time after 5 years.' Roxanne sighed.

'Whatever, it's still very boring.' We walked our way through the crowded hallways.

'Look on the bright side, we're sixth years, we have much more free time now.'

'Yeah, in preparation for our next year.'

I rolled my eyes at her 'You don't seem to be in a good mood today.'

Everybody stormed in the Dark Arts classroom in the hope to have the best seat, all the way in the left corner where it was almost impossible for professor Green to see you. I myself didn't really like to sit there, call me a nerd, Ravenclaw, whatever, it's just the worst place in the classroom. You can't hear a thing of what the professor is saying.

They didn't make it to the desk, everybody was quickly stopped by professor Green.

'As you all know,' His small black eyes wandered over every student. 'There has been a new rule. Students can't choose where to sit.'

Porter Zabini spoke up. 'I thought that was only for transfiguration!'

'You thought wrong, Zabini,' I took a quick glance at Roxanne, it looked like she was about to cry or hex professor Green's head of. 'Now if you all want to follow me,' he walked over to the table on the first row. Everybody hold their breath, yes even me. C'mon, nobody wants to sit so close to the teacher. It's like your notes are the only thing they can see and they'll start making comments about it. And you can't make little drawings in the corners of your papers.

'Don't worry, I've taken your personal likes and dislikes in account.' I truly doubt that. 'Pears, Parkinson.' Two terrified looking Slytherins walked over to the desk he was standing in front of. A few students let out their breath, the worst was over. 'Weasley, Potter.'

'Which one?' Roxanne and I asked at the same time.

'Roxanne Weasley.' Roxanne literally squeaked out of happiness. They made their way to the second desk on the right row. This was so unfair. I looked around, only three Slytherins where left. One of them being Scorpius Malfoy.

Of course. I mean, who else would it be?

'Other Weasly, Malfoy.' I walked over to the last desk all the way in a corner. Perfect. I was really going to get some good greats by sitting a mile away from the rest of the class, next to Malfoy who I only uttered thirty words to in my entire life. 'I guess this is it then.' After the two other Slytherins took a seat, professor Green looked around one last time and made his way to his desk. I had to squeeze my eyes a little to see what he was doing. Scorpius was pleased with his place, assuming that from the smug grin on his face.

'So, you don't mind sitting next to me do you?' he laughed.

'No, why should I?'

He shrugged 'I was just trying to start a conversation.'

There is one thing you should know about me, I'm terrible in small talk. I never know what to say or do and usually end up doing really embracing things, like spilling my drink all over me for example. Last year was a complete disaster, Elora and I were sitting in the common room and this guy comes up to ask us a question about Potions, I don't remember what it was but that's not the issue here, we both didn't know the answer to his question. And Elora, being the sweet girl she is, didn't want the boy to stroll of with no answer. So she told the boy to stay right there and that she'd be back in a second. That didn't happen. But the boy _did_ stay right there. Very awkwardly next to me. The whole scenario ended up with the boy walking away with no answer to his question and a nosebleed. Not that I hurt him on purpose, it's just… never touch my hair in the middle of an awkward silence. Nobody expects that, I couldn't help my reflex! Anyway, just never try to small talk with me, you'll end up with a nosebleed. Scorpius will end up with a nosebleed if he doesn't stop talking.

'I was just joking.' He added after not receiving a respond from me.

'Oh.' I moved my gaze to Roxanne and Al so that I didn't have to look him in the eye, trying to avoid talking to him. They were chatting away. Well, actually Roxanne was chatting away. Al looked more like he was being tortured. I smiled at him when we locked eyes.

'The person sitting next to you will be your partner for the rest of this year.' We heard professor Green vaguely say.

I stiffened. 'Since when do we need partners for dark arts?'

As if professor Green heard him -which was imposable 'cause you know, us sitting like a thousand feet away- he continued saying: 'When you have some trouble with dark arts, he or she will be the first person you need to go to. I don't have the time to tutor hundreds of students. And the person will help the other, or else you'll lose houspoints.'

'Don't worry, dark arts is actually one of my best classes. I won't be needing your help.'

I laughed. 'Not that I mind helping you but okay, Dark Arts isn't really _my_ favorite subject… but I guess I'll do just fine.' I said.

Scorpius looked surprised. 'Really? You? You're the best in everything.' That was the first complement I ever got from a Slytherin.

'That's not true. I'm just not so into the dark arts that's all.' He shrugged.

'Okay,' he hesitated 'you know where to find me when you need my help.'

I looked him in the eye. 'Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.'

I tried to concentrate on what professor Green was saying but I couldn't help glancing at Scorpius from the corner of my eye. I don't know why, but I find it fascinating to watch him. Even though the only thing he did was staring in front of him and every now and then writing something down. He sat in his chair almost like he was lying on the couch in the common room. His messy dark blond hair sticking in eight different directions. His right hand was just a few inches away from mine, writing down a few words. He looked so carefree, like nothing mattered. I wondered what he was thinking about. For the second time this day.

'Don't you want to write that down?' he was looking so blankly at his paper so I wasn't sure whether he actually said something until he looked up at me.

I was taken by surprise and started mumbling. 'Yeah of course, I was going to… er, what did he say?' I felt my cheeks burn, it was a little awkward to confess that I wasn't really listening to professor Green and instead was staring at him.

'Here,' he pushed his notes towards me, slightly touching my hand in the progress.

'Thanks.' I wrote the last two sentence down and gave it back.

'Thanks.'

He laughed 'You already said that.'

'Oh, yeah. Well, thanks anyway.'

Awkward silence.

How much I love you.

**Long chapter, right? Let me know what you think of it!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I think you guys know the drill… **

'Ten.'

'Definitely ten.'

'Elora!'

'What? C'mon Rose, Roxy is right. He _is_ a ten. I mean, have you _seen_ him!'

'Of course I've _seen_ him. He has to sit next to me for the rest of this bloody year.'

'And you are so agents that because…?' Roxanne has been bothering me since yesterday about Scorpius' looks. I didn't really appreciate the fact that Elora was about to join her.

I mean, _Elora_.

The biggest snob I know when it comes to boys.

We walked over to the Great Hall for diner. 'I don't know what the big deal is, Rox. You never talked about Scorpius until this year.'

She bit her lower lip, she does that when she thinks. 'I don't know… I guess he changed.'

'Yeah, he's…taller.' Elora added.

'And his hair doesn't look like it has been washed with bleach products anymore.'

'Guys, I think I've got it. I was just-'

'More muscles.'

'Yeah, okay-'

'Nicer clothes.'

'Guys! I've got it, he changed, now can we move on!'

Roxanne and Elora both looked at me in shock. 'Geez, calm down Rose. We were just saying…'

Elora even had the decency to look at me like I was the bad guy here. 'No need to get your knickers in a twist. We're shutting up.'

Her shutting up lasted five steps. I groaned and rushed into the Great Hall. So what if Scorpius was… hot? (not my words, I swear) It was impossible for one person to change that much in just one summer break. He was the same tall, blond Malfoy I knew.

Maybe just a little cuter.

'Freddy my man!' I was so relieved when I saw a familiar face that I could sit next to.

'Rose! My one true sister, why so happy today?' I sat next to him and he hugged me quickly from the side only to get back to his food as fast as he could.

I laughed 'I'm just happy I don't have to talk to your _real_ sister.'

'I don't have a sister.' He looked so serious, I could swear he meant it, if I didn't knew him of course.

'uhum.' I looked up to see James. He raised an eyebrow at me while smearing butter on a sandwich. Over and over again. 'Oh, carry on, pretend like I'm not here.' He sniffed.

'Oh c'mon James.' He laid his knife on the table to push his glasses back and picked it up again. You know, it looks really dorky when somebody else does it (somebody like my little brother Hugo) but when James does it, it actually looks cute. I chuckled. James is not cute. To me I mean, ask someone else they'll say yes.

'James. You know I love you.' I joked to make his smile come up again. He looked up at me with his mouth hanging open. Scratch what I said about him being cute.

'Oh really? You haven't really shown me these days. The only thing you do is calling me names, for no reason I might add, looking at me like I'm some piece of… rubbish and… and… you just haven't been so nice to me! And now you're all sisterly-brotherly with Freddy. And Fred's an ass.' I was both touched and cracked up, touched because my cousin just admitted that he cares about me. Well, not really but it was kind of the same thing. And cracked up because of Freddy's reaction for being called an ass.

'Oh James, you can be sweet sometimes.' I leaned over to give him a little kiss on the cheek, just in time when two Slytherins behind James looked my way.

'Look at that, Rose Weasley, kissing her cousin. I didn't know you were into incest!'

I froze. My head very close to James' right cheek and the rest of my body hanging over the table. I ignored my red cheeks and looked at the Slytherin who just opened his mouth. Luckily not a lot of people heard him, only a few Slytherins (I really don't care about that) and the Gryffindors how were sitting next to James. I noticed one Slytherin in particular.

Scorpius Malfoy.

He was trying hard not to laugh. When I looked him in the eye, he removed his gaze to his food.

And I thought you were nice.

I felt something burn inside, I didn't know what it was, but it sure as hell wasn't a nice feeling.

'Er… Rose, as much as I like your perfume, I think you should sit down.' James whispered in my ear. I didn't move. I had only eye for the blond Slytherin how was now very aware of the fact that I was staring at him.

'Okay, I believe you Rose! You love me, all is forgiven.' James tried again.

But I didn't budge. Scorpius was still looking at his plate with a small smile on his face. The other guys, including the one who yelled at me, turned to Scorpius in the hope he'd explain why I was staring at him. I don't care how hot he is, he's a complete ass.

Like all Slytherins. Screw Al's stupid theory about Slytherins, Scorpius Malfoy is a prat.

'Rosie? Please, sit down.' I heard Fred say from behind me. I listened and moved away from James.

'That was awkward.' James whispered.

I felt suddenly so embarrassed. 'James, I'm really sorry… I didn't know that'd happen.'

He smiled 'It's okay.' I smiled back when I realized that the reason why I kissed him _was_ to make him smile. I tried my best not to look at the Slytherin table and just to enjoy the food. I am a Weasley after all, food is very important in our lives. That was the first lesson Hugo and I got from my dad. I remembered like it was yesterday.

'_Kids, never, and I mean never, leave the house without eating something. You never know if you'll ever come back home, maybe you'll be living in a tent with your two best friends for the next half year and living on nothing else but fruit and fish you have to catch yourself.'_

'_Ron, stop that. We don't want them to really eat every time they leave the house.' mom said._

'_I know Hermione. And kids, even if that half year was a real pain in the-'_

'_Ron!'_

'_-It was a good thing you're mother was there with me, otherwise I wouldn't have survived it for so long.' Mom's cheeks went pink. She dropped the towel she was holding and hugged my dad._

'_You do know what to say sometimes, don't you.'_

'_I learned from the best.' And then they started kissing._

_In front of their six and seven year old kids._

'_Ew!' _

'_mom, dad!'_

_Hugo and I both covered our eyes. We finally got our parents attention and they broke apart, they both looked overwhelmed._

_My dad cleared his throat. 'Like I was saying, food is an important thing in life.' _

I smiled, it's hard not to miss your parents if there like mine.

Oh god.

My parents.

The letter!

Merlin's mother, I forget to send them the letter!

I choked on my pumpkin juice, letting it go up in my nose and causing me to cough like a total lunatic. I slapped my hand against the table, one, two, three, times and got Freddy's (and a hole bunch of other people) attention.

'Merlin! Rose! Are you okay?!'

No you dumpass I'm not!

After five hard claps on my back, I stopped coughing. Thank Merlin, I was about to make a scene.

Oh wait, I did.

'What happened?' James asked, eyes wide open.

'I forgot to send my parent a letter.'

'How can you forget that? I'm sure aunt Hermione reminded you like a hundred times.' Fred said.

'Yes, she did. But I fell asleep the first day and I forgot. I got to go.'

I got up and made my way to the entrance of the Great Hall when I spotted Hugo sitting at the end of the Hufflepuf table with some of his friends.

'Hugo!'

I took a seat next to one of his friends. I didn't care much to look who it was.

My brother looked alarmed. 'What? What happened? Everything okay with the rest?'

'Why don't you leave your friends alone for a minute and check on the rest of your family for yourself.'

He shot me a nasty glare. It was true! Once school started, the boy acted like he didn't know me, James, Freddy, Al, Dom, Lily, Molly, Roxanne, Lucy or Louis.

Okay, never mind.

'Did you wrote a letter to mom and dad?' he cocked an eyebrow at me.

I swear, if his friends weren't here I'd give him a good piece of my mind. Nobody cocks an eyebrow at their older sister. That's just cruel.

'Why you wanna know?'

My mouth dropped open.

Seriously? Did he just-

'The first thing Hugo does when we're back home is run up to his room and cuddled mister Snuffles, his teddy bear. After he told our mother how much he missed her and loves her of course.' His friends immediately started laughing.

What? He and I both knew that it wasn't true. Well, the teddy bear part. 'Now Hugo, did you wrote a letter to mom and dad?'

'Yes! I did. What the hell is your problem Rose!' he hissed. His blue eyes, that I unfortunately didn't inherited from my dad I was stuck with this boring brown color, were sparkling dangerously.

'Did you wrote anything about me?' I asked.

'No! why should I?' he grinded his teeth.

'Never mind.' I was getting up when he spoke again.

'Wait, _you_ didn't?' he laughed 'After mom said it like a hundred times and you ensured her that you'd write the _first_ day?'

'Shut up.'

'You do know that it's the third day of school?'

I got up and exited the Great Hall. I did hear Hugo say 'sisters, what can you do about it?'

I run for my life to the Gryffindor common room and screamed the password at the Fat Lady, I have to tell you, she wasn't really happy about that. I crawled my way through the portrait hole, run to my room and snatched the letter from my nightstand. The Fat Lady was still yelling about my outburst when I crawled back out.

'-get worse every bloody year! You'd think they learned their lesson after-'

With a hand on my chest and gasping loudly, I finally made it to the Owlery. That is one of the reasons I'm not on the Quidditch team.

That and because I suck.

Quidditch is a stupid sport anyways.

I spotted Gonzo, Molly's owl, and walked over to him.

'Hi there buddy, long time no see huh? Can you send my parents a letter for me? I'd really appreciate it.'

I really liked Gonzo, he was my favourite owl. His facial disc was a whitish-cream color, with a thin yellow rim. His eyes were brownish-black, and his wings were complete brown with white specks. I took the time to stroke his soft feathers for awhile. He bit me softly in my hand.

Not to brag or anything, but I think he likes me more than Molly herself. My parents wanted to buy me an owl for my birthday but I said no, it felt like I'd be sheeting on Gonzo if I had my own owl. There was no owl on this planet better than Gonzo. I mean, hello? The name itself says it all.

'Gonzo, you have a badass name, you know that?' I laughed.

I made a mental note to ask Molly later where she got the name from.

'That's a pretty owl.' I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone talk. I quickly turned around to see… Scorpius.

Of course.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

'What'reyoudoinghere?' I think that was too fast, let me try again.

I cleared my throat. 'What are you doing here?'

He laughed 'This is a public place, I can come here if I want.' He closed the distance between us and stood right next to me.

He touched Gonzo.

He. Touched. Gonzo.

How dare he touch my precious!

'What do you think you're doing?' It came out a little harsh I might add.

Good.

He opened his mouth to say something but clearly changed his mind and closed it again. I cocked an eyebrow –man, it really gives you some sort of power when you do that. He pulled his hand back.

'you have a nice owl.'

'It's not mine.'

'Oh. I thought…since you were…'

I crossed my arms over my chest but what I really wanted to do was take Gonzo, press him against my chest and run away.

That'd be weird.

'He's Molly's owl.'

He frowned. 'My cousin, Molly Weasley, third year.'

Molly doesn't really have a high status here at Hogwarts. That's okay, her time will come, she's a nice girl.

'Oh.' Scorpius nodded his head a few times, causing his hair to fall on his forehead. I had the strange urge to push it back. But I didn't.

Obviously.

'You here to send a letter to your parents? Girlfriend? Anybody else who cares?'

I have no idea why I said that. Really, I don't.

He laughed. 'I don't have a muggle girlfriend.'

Noticed the _muggle_?

'Of course, wouldn't expect less form you.'

His smile faded from his face. 'What's that suppose to mean?'

'I don't know,' I shrugged 'Slytherin, pure-blood, Malfoy.'

I guess I shouldn't have said Malfoy…

'_Malfoy_? Do you even know my dad?'

'No. but I've heard enough stories.'

'Oh, let me guess, from your family? The people how hated my dad's guts?'

That strange burning feeling came back. 'Hey! Your dad was the one how wanted to kill my parents and join Voldemort to kill muggles and shit!'

He was about to shot something back, but he didn't. His grey eyes were shooting fire. I only now noticed that we were standing just a few inches away from each other. I stepped back quickly and removed my gaze to Gonzo. He looked worriedly at me.

At least that's what I think.

'I'm sorry.' I was surprised that I was the one apologizing. Why was I apologizing?

I couldn't stand looking him in the eye so I just kept staring at Gonzo.

'I shouldn't have brought that up.'

I was starting to get cold up here. Was it because of him or because it was getting late? I vaguely remembered that I came up here to send my parent a letter.

The letter that I'm still holding.

I tied the letter to Gonzo's leg and let him climb on my shoulder. I walked over to the front of the Owlery so he could fly off.

I leaned my hands against the low brick wall and stared at him until I couldn't see him anymore. After a few minutes I heard slow footsteps behind me.

'Why did you come up here anyway?' I asked.

He was silent for awhile. 'I wanted to see how you were doing.'

I laughed. 'And why is that?'

'Because… we're supposed to be partners.'

What?

Oh, He means partners for Dark Arts.

'And what has that to do with anything?' He shrugged.

'Partners don't really laugh _at_ each other.' I spat at him.

'C'mon, that was just a stupid joke.'

'Your Slytherin friend yelled that I was… into incest. That's not funny.'

'I love the way you say "Slytherin" as if it's a bad thing.'

He was being sarcastic. I hate sarcasm.

I'm never sarcastic.

Forget what I said.

I tried not to make eye-contact. Was he going to stand here for a long time? I pressed my lips together, not planning on saying anything, anymore to him. He cleared his throat and started talking again. 'Look, I've seen that you have a bit of a problem with the Patronus Charm, so I thought that maybe I could help you.'

That took me by surprise.

'I don't think I need your help.'

'I think you do.'

'I don't _want_ your help.'

He cocked an eyebrow. Oh no, that's my thing.

'Fine, I just offered my help. But don't be mad at me when you fail Dark Arts.'

My grip tightened on the brick wall. It was getting dark already and colder by the minute. That stupid Patronus Charm. I blame professor Green. He's a terrible teacher, "think about something that makes you really happy." I do. Every time and still nothing. There were only a hand full of students who managed to control the Patronus Charm and Scorpius was one of them.

'Fine' I said through clenched teeth. He smiled, looking satisfied.

It looked really good on him, smiling. Too bad I don't see him do that a lot. But then again, I've only been talking for three days to the bloke. I looked him in the eyes. I have a feeling those thirty words we spoke to each other in all our years will be a lot more just this year. I didn't realize we were staring at one another until he cleared his throat and looked around. He spotted an owl and walked over to it. It was a nice owl, dark brown with that heart shaped head, but Gonzo was prettier. Of course. I leaned my lower back against the brick wall and watched him stroke his owl.

'This is Uraya,' He looked up. 'she doesn't bit.' He joked. I left the brick wall and walked over to him and Uraya, passing a whole lot of bird poop on my way.

And here we were. Standing next to a bird, jet again.

I should just leave. It was getting dark and I was really cold.

'You can touch if you want.'

'What?'

He pointed at Uraya. Oh he meant the bird.

Uraya was really soft. She gently pushed my hand with her head and looked up at me with those sparkling light brown eyes. Maybe she wasn't so bad. Maybe Gonzo could finally have a decent friend. And maybe after they really got to know each other, they could have those very cute baby owls.

I jumped out of thoughts when I accidently touched Scorpius' warm hand. How could he be so bloody warm? It was freakin' cold up here!

'Are you cold?' he must have noticed my cold hand.

That was still touching his.

I quickly pulled my hand back.

'I should go.'

He nodded his head. 'Okay, I'll see you soon.' I nodded back in response.

I was already at the doorway when I realized something and turned around.

'How did you know I was up here?' he looked up from Uraya.

'I noticed you left the Great Hall in a hurry, I thought that maybe it was because of the joke they made, so after we finished diner I asked Roxanne if maybe she knew where you were.'

'She didn't.'

'I know, she told me to ask James or Fred, since you were sitting with them.'

'And?'

I almost laughed at his facial expression.

'I asked James. He told me that he didn't knew and then asked Fred, he told me.'

'James did knew.'

'I know.'

I turned around with a smile on my face and left the Owlery. It was warm inside the castle. I strolled through the empty hallways and wondered what time it was. I was thinking about the Fat Lady on my way to the Gryffindor tower. What if she was still mad at me? Would she remember what happened just a while ago?

'Rose! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the common room.'

Dom was half worried and half happy to see me.

'I came from the Owlery, I just sent a letter to my parents.'

'Everything all right?' she pushed her golden locks behind her ear.

'Yeah, I just forgot to write them yesterday. What are you doing here, Dom?' She pointed at her prefect badge.

'You have got to stop forgetting that I'm a prefect,' She laughed 'It's my turn to patrol the hallways, to check if there are any students breaking curfew. You know, your dad was quite right, being a prefect can be really boring. Nothing ever happens, nobody is out here after curfew. Ah, sometimes I wish we lived in the time before the war, I heard there was a lot of rule-breaking back then. I don't know why we even bother pat-'

Dom didn't had the chance to finish her sentence when a tall figure came running from around the corner. The person abruptly stopped when he noticed us.

'Holy mother fu-'

'Louis?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?'

Wait, Louis? As in her brother Louis, my cousin Louis?

Sorry, this is not a surprise.

He's a real badass I tell you, I'm even ninety-nine percent sure that the reason why he was running was because he did, or was about to do, something bad.

I present to you; Louis Weasley, fifth year Ravenclaw student and the biggest pranker in the family.

I should have noticed the blond Veela-hair immediately. It was hard to miss really.

I have to admit…

Louis is really hot.

I know, he's my cousin and _no_ I'm not "into incest" just by saying this. It's just true. He really is, but hey, he has Veela-blood in his system so it's quite normal. His two sisters, (one of them standing right next to me at the moment, breathing very loudly and looking like she's able to kill) Dominique and Victoire Weasley are also very beautiful.

I look like a total troll next to them.

Like right now.

'Louis!' there's one funny thing you should know about Dom, no actually all the weasley-Delacour kids, when they're really mad, they start talking (mostly jelling) in a very thick French accent.

'I was… erm… you know… on my way to the…' he slowly backed away from Dom, but stopped when his sister started to walk towards him. Louis looked at me and then to his sister.

'Wait a minute,' He straightened his back 'what is Rose doing here?'

'She had to send her parents a letter,' apparently I don't have to talk 'what's your excuse?' Dom narrowed her eyes at her brother.

Before I could even budge, Louis grabbed my wrist and pushed my back against his chest.

'What are you-'

'If I'm going down, you'll go with me.'

'Oh, that's so sweet of you! Louis let me go.' I tried to look him in the eye, but that was very hard because he was holding me so tight. I gave up after a couple times trying.

'So?' Dom was still waiting for his response.

'Dom! It's only fifteen minutes after curfew. What's the big deal?'

No response.

'I'm your brother.'

Nothing

'I love you?'

Nasty glare.

'Dom, can you just punish him already? Give him detention or whatever. I want to go.'

'Rose!'

'What? You're the one who has a death grip on my arm! It's really starting to hurt by the way.'

'Oh sorry,' He loosened his grip. 'Wait, no! She might give me detention because of you.' His grip tightened again.

I swear, if I could slap him, I would.

'I know you were pulling a prank. What did you do? Are you alone?'

'Yes.' He froze.

'**YES! I AM ALONE! VERY ALONE! I COULDN'T BE MORE ALONE THEN I AM RIGHT NOW! IN FACT, I'M SO ALONE I-'**

'Sweet baby Jesus, Louis! Stop jelling, you're going to wake up the portraits!'

You know, that's actually bloody hilarious when you hear it in a French accent.

And then another figure run around the corner.

Bloody hell. I'm so not in the mood for more Dom-jelling.

'Louis! I was waiting for you but then I heard you scream I thought-' the bloke stopped talking when he saw us. He frowned when he noticed Louis and me.

Yeah… I'd do that to.

'Tom, you bloody idiot! How was I not clear enough?'

'What's going on here?' Tom asked.

'Yes, I'd like to know that too.' Tom only now noticed Dom standing with here arms crossed. His reaction wasn't like Louis' when he saw us, he didn't curse.

He held out his hand. Towards Dom.

'Hi, I don't think we've met.'

Was this bloke for real?

'And who are you, if I might ask?' I could see that Dom had a lot of trouble remaining cool.

She didn't shake his hand. Of course not.

Tom lowered his hand.

'I'm Tom, Louis just said that.' He smiled very charmingly at her. He was quite handsome, brown hair and hazel eyes. But nothing Dom couldn't resist. She was used to this by now.

No I'm not jealous, why would you think that?

Just because guys never really come up to me and this Tom dude only shot me one look doesn't mean I'm jealous.

Really.

Dom was pretty _and_ a nice person. I was surprised that she didn't had a boyfriend, almost all the guys in this school like her. And again, Veela-blood, completely normal.

'Tom, stop hitting on my sister. You don't even have the slightest chance.'

'And she's two years older.' I added.

Dom slowly lowered her arms, revealing her prefect badge on her chest.

Tom gulped. 'Oh shit'

We were all ready for her outburst. I closed my eyes, I really don't want to see her go al Dom on the poor kid.

'Who names their child after Voldemort?'

Wut?

I opened my eyes again.

Did she just-?

Louis and I both burst out laughing. It took me a few seconds before I realized that Louis' grip loosened on my wrist. I quickly pulled my wrist out of his hand and started running like a total idiot. I arrived at the portrait, couching my longs out.

I should really start getting into shape.

'Typhus.'

The Fat Lady looked down at me. 'Oh it's you?'

Crap. She did not forget.

'Look, Fat Lady, I was-'

'_What_ did you just call me?'

We're not suppose to call her that? 'But that's your portrait name. I'm sorry I thou-'

'How _dare_ you call me that!'

'Everyone does!' I said hopelessly.

She looked furious. 'The password has been changed!'

'That's not possible! We've been here for only three days! Nobody told me!'

She crossed her arms over her ugly pink dress. Seriously, who wears that? 'Maybe if you were here when everybody else entered you would have heard.'

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

Stay calm, Rose.

Inhale

Exhale

Don't shot her the finger, just don't.

'Please,' she snorted 'let me in. You know that this is my house. Just please, let me in.'

She was looking at her nails. I waited. She's going to let me in.

'Fine.'

I was relieved when her portrait swung open so that I could crawl through the hole. The common room was full with happy and loud Gryffindors. I searched for Roxanne and Al and find them sitting at the fire with Elora, our usual place.

'Has the password really been changed?' I dropped myself next to Al on the ground.

'There you are! Where were you?' Elora was the first one to notice me.

'I was in the Owlery. So, what have I missed.'

Nobody talked. They just stared at me. 'What?'

'What were you doing there?' Al asked.

'Sending a letter to my parents,' I laughed 'what else should I be doing there? It's not really a nice place to hang out, with all the bird poop everywhere.'

I was the only one laughing, awkward. I tried to cover it by pretending to cough.

'Rose,' Roxanne was sitting next to Elora on the cough. 'Can you maybe explain us why Scorpius Malfoy came up to ask me where you were going?'

'Oh that!' I laughed, maybe a little too loud. 'That's nothing.'

More glares.

'Really, you guys,' I sighed 'he just asked where I was to see if I was alright.'

'What-?'

'-why would-?'

'-do you even know him?'

'I'm sorry, I can't understand you when you talk all at once.'

'Can you explain it to us?' Elora asked.

I sighed again and looked at Al. 'Why do you care?' I asked him.

He looked offended. 'What's that suppose to mean?'

'Nothing! Just… I didn't know you would interested in why a guy asks about me.' I have to admit that this was a little awkward. I scratched my nose and looked over his shoulder to avoid his green eyes.

'I wouldn't be. If it wasn't Scorpius, the guy is so… vague, I never know what to expect from him. Come on Rose, don't you think it's a little weird? One minute he doesn't even talk to you and the other he asks about you because he wants to see if you're _alright_?' he raised an questioning eyebrow.

'He thought that I rushed out off the Great Hall because of a stupid joke his friends made.'

More questioning glares.

'Guys! Can we please just leave it alone? It's really not a big deal. And guess what happened on my way to the Gryffindor tower?' I started telling them about my early meeting with Dom, Louis and Tom. I noticed that Al and Elora dropped the whole Scorpius issue and were now laughing about Dom's joke. I really did my best not to make eye contact with Roxanne. She was trying to catch my eye while biting her lip.

I don't like it when she thinks. Then she's all serious and always right about stuff.

Roxanne opened my bed curtains and (I'm not kidding) jumped on me. She quickly closed my curtains and muffliato'd them so nobody could hear us.

'Roxanne, what the hell are you doing?! You scared the crap out of me!'

She turned to face me 'Spill.'

'Spill what? I have nothing in my mouth.'

She rolled her eyes. 'No you stupid, start talking.'

'Are you freaking kidding me? What time is it? I was sleeping!'

'I don't know, 2 am.'

'There's something seriously wrong with you.'

'I had to wait until Lumina and Veronica went to bed. Geez, they never stop talking do they?' Veronica and Lumina were the other two girls Elora, Roxanne and I shared a room with. They had this annoying habit of staying up until very late in the night, and sometimes very early in the morning.

'Now start talking.' She crossed her beautiful, tall legs.

'About what? Can you please just explain that first, I'm seeing stars.' I mumbled.

'About your fascinating meeting in the Owlery with Pretty Boy.'

I had to see this one coming. Really, how didn't I?

'What did you just call him?' I asked tiredly.

'Pretty Boy,' she straightened her back and smiled 'fitting, don't you think?'

I gaped at her, I must look really attractive now. With my hair sticking in all differed directions, and wearing the oldest pajama I own.

What? It's comfy.

'No, and Roxanne, I don't know what the big deal is really. He just asked about me, that's no reason to stay up until 2 am to ask about it. I don't think you'd stay up so late to ask me what happened if it was somebody… not so "gorgeous".'

She smiled. Very suspiciously that is. I hate it when she's all weird.

No wait, she's always weird.

'See,' she started poking me 'you think he's gorgeous.'

I slapped her hands away. 'Stop that. And so what if I do? That doesn't mean you have to call him that. There are a lot of handsome blokes in our year.'

'Oh really? Name one. Besides Mason of course.'

'Zack Arnall.'

That was fast.

She frowned. 'Oh. Yeah well, that's only one.'

I sighed when I realized that she wasn't planning on leaving me alone for a while. I might as well just tell her what happened and get over with it.

So I did.

'He offered to tutor you?' she gasped in disbelieve.

'No, not _tutor_ me. Just… help me with one Charm.'

'That's called tutoring.' I crossed my legs under the blanket and pulled it up to my chin.

'And you said no? how can you say no to that!'

'That?'

She ignored me.

'How can you say no?'

'If you hadn't interrupt me, I would have said that I eventually accepted his offer. Are you happy now? I'm gonna sleep now.' I dropped my head on my pillow. 'I'd appreciate it if you left.' I mumbled in my pillow.

'So Pretty Boy offers to help you. Very strange.' I could swear she was stroking her chin in this very mysterious-weird way of hers. And I'm not even looking at her. I just know.

'Stop calling him that. And it's not strange, he's my partner, he's obligated to offer me his help.'

At least that's what it sounded like in my head. I think I said something completely different. 'Since when do you like Slytherins anyway? I thought you hated them.'

'Not if they look like Pre- I mean Malfoy.'

'Can't you just say his first name?' more mumbling.

I closed my eyes. Darkness is so beautiful.

'You're so shallow do you know that? You only like a guy because he's _pretty_.' I felt my bed move slightly. She probably shrugged.

'I blame the hormones.'

'Have you talked to Mason jet?'

What's that wet thing on my cheek?

Oh never mind. It's just my drool.

'No. I haven't seen him today. I think he's avoiding me.'

_I_ would.

'No, he's probably just busy with school stuff and Quidditch. I hear Fred's making them suffer.'

'Who told you that?'

'Freddy.'

I love sleeping.

And food.

I'm very hungry actually. Maybe I should go eat something in the kitchen.

Nah, I'm too tired.

'Yeah, Quidditch was the only thing he could talk about all summer. He's really excited and has almost planed every practice already,' she giggled 'I really hope they win, that'd make him really happy.'

'That's so sweet, under all that hate for your brother, you actually really love him. It wouldn't hurt to let him now once in a while.'

Mumble, mumble, mumble, I don't think she understood even half what I said.

'Of course not, I hate him. His life goal is to make my life miserable.'

Silence.

Even though I love silence and I was half asleep, I couldn't stand let her have the last word.

'You do love him. And now please Rox, let me sleep, I'm so tired.'

She sighed. 'Fine.' Roxanne got off my bed and walked over to hers. I heard her get in and waited for her to say anything else. She didn't.

I smiled in my sleep, she didn't deny it.

**Before I start begging for reviews, I wanna say two things, first; I don't hate Slytherins. It may seem that way sometimes but I really don't, so if there are any Slytherins reading this, please don't be offended. Two of my best friends are Slytherins actually, and I myself am a Gryffindor, yes we argue A LOT but I still love them ^^  
And now a question, I know my chapters are a little long, and I was wondering if you guys like that. Or should I shorten them? I don't know… let me know in a review!**

**Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hi… please don't hate me for the late update… I was busy doing… stuff, like school stuff and all that. Ok, fine, not gonna lie, I was lazy. I'm a very lazy person! I hope you forgive me and still enjoy this chapter. And oh yeah, don't forget to review!**

**Love!**

Food, food, I love food. Food, food, I love food. Food, food I-

'Stop humming,' Elora hit me on the shoulder. 'It's really annoying.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was humming. I'm just _really_ hungry.' Roxanne looked up from under her bed. Yes, from under her bed, apparently she lost her favourite sneakers.

'You're _always_ hungry.'

'I can't help I'm my father's daughter.'

'You know, you look more like your dad than we all think. Yes, maybe you're as smart and beautiful like your mother but you always have to say what you think, you eat more than any other normal teenager and _never_ shut up. And let's not forget that you're pretty tall.'

I rolled my eyes. '5ft7 is not _that_ tall.'

'Roxanne, we've been waiting for over fifteen minutes.' Elora fell back on my bed and closed her eyes.

She really was beautiful. She had very dark brown hair that was almost black and this big brown eyes, with those eyelashes that were so long she didn't need to highlight them with make-up. She was a half foot smaller than me, so she wasn't that small. When she laughed, I immediately notice her white straight teeth. James was right, she got prettier now that she lost her braces.

_Why_ am I surrounded by so many attractive people? Seriously, it's so not fair, I'm so… normal, average, nothing special really.

We heard a weird mumbling noise, followed by a loud snort, which caused Elora to jump up from my bed. It came from Veronica, how was still sleeping. It was pretty normal, considering the time she and Lumina went to bed.

'Hey! You guys know it takes me at least a half-hour to get ready. Why did you wake me up so early?'

'Because,' Elora sighed and looked away from Veronica's bed 'otherwise you won't get up until fifteen minutes before class starts and then you'd complain the hole day that you're so hungry and didn't eat at breakfast because you didn't had the time.'

'Whatever.' Roxanne finally got up from under her bed and we left the room, not bothering to wake up Veronica and Lumina.

Have I mentioned that I love food?

Yes?

Good.

'Cause I do.

Roxanne saw James and Freddy waving at us from the Gryffindor table and poked me. 'Are we gonna sit with James and Fred or just ignore them and keep on walking?'

I shrugged, it didn't matter much to me, as long as I got to the food. 'Right, we could sit with them.'

Elora sputtered in a lightly frustrated fashion and suddenly froze, her gaze fixed on Fred and James. 'You guys can go ahead, I think I'll go sit with Violet.' She gave us a faint smile before she walked over to a discrete looking group of Huffelpuffers and sat on the bench next to a girl that I had seen quite often by her side last year. I chuckled softly, noticing how fitting the name Violet was for her, the dark-haired Asian girl had light purple locks in her hair.

'Hi James and person I don't know', Roxanne slid on to the seat next to her brother, without the slightest form of eye contact. Fred didn't respond, instead he pulled me to the bench next to him. 'What's up, sister dearest?'

'Fred. I'm not your sister.' I patted him friendly on his back and tried as unnoticeable as possible to create some more space between us, don't get me wrong, I liked Fred and all but I felt really uncomfortable with people standing so close to me. 'And James,' I looked up to the sleepy face of my cousin who blinked a few times when he heard his name. 'It occurred to me that, don't ask me how, but you've never told me why you're not on the Quidditch team.'

James raised his eyebrows. 'From where the sudden –'

'I was just wondering. I mean you're one of the best players I've ever met,' good way to enlarge his ego even more, Rose. 'Well, you're brother is still better but I was suddenly curious.'

He stared at me for awhile, mouth half open in a confused way but then shrugged and took a sip from his pumpkin juice. 'Right, so uhm... this isn't exactly a mind blowing, fascinating story but if you really want to know..' He bit his bottom lip in concentration. 'The team was already complete when I was in second year, so Fred and I had to wait until third year. That did come in handy actually, cause by then we had a whole year of practicing done. And of course other things done too..' The corners of his mouth raised up to a suspicious looking smirk when he looked Fred in the eye, who grinned back apparently.

'May I point out how extremely wrong that sounds to us?' Roxanne looked from Fred to James and back.

'So in your third year you both tried out for keeper, which Fred eventually became, but why didn't you try out for seeker?'

James looked at me again and shook his head. 'I know I could've easily gotten the seekers spot,' he bit his lip, 'but my brother –'

'Helloooo my dearest friends.' Al plopped down on the seat next to James and snatched the preciously spread with Nutella sandwich from his hand. 'What's up?'

I looked at James who looked as if he'd seen a headless troll. And I had a feeling the least he minded was his stolen sandwich. An odd wave of proud and appreciation went through me, if James really had done what I thought he had done, then perhaps he wasn't as arrogant and conceited as I had previously thought.

'Is there something wrong?' Al looked between be me and Roxanne, who looked as astonished as I felt.

I coughed. 'No nothing,' instantly my eyes fixated on his hair. That thing on his head that usually looked as if he hadn't slept in a week looked even worse in the morning. 'Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell happened to your hair?'

His hand instantly went up to his hair to flatten it a bit, which was a lost effort. 'That bad?' He cringed.

'It looks like something was brutally murdered on your head.' You could also formulate it that way... thanks Roxanne, I'm sure Al appreciates your kind words.

'Oh yeah? Well, your hair looks like,' he took his time to take a good look at her hair. The smooth, chestnut brown shoulder length hair on which she had just spent 15 minutes getting right.

'Something to see, Al?' She flipped her hair from her face what resulted in me chuckling and earning an indignant glare from Al.

'Doesn't matter, I didn't have time to brush it anyway.'

'Don't worry mate, they just don't know the Potter hair is a gift and not a curse.' James, whose hair was messy in a modest way, patted his brother on the back reassuringly. 'You know what, why not test it? Hey Amanda!' James waved at a blonde girl who had just stood up. She turned around immediately at the sound of her name, her face reddening to the almost same shade of red as her Gryffindor scarf when it occurred to her that James was the one who had called her. She strolled our way, hips swaying in a self secure manner and immediately sat on James' lap.

Seriously, who was this girl?

'Hi Jamesie. I was starting to fear that you wouldn't talk to me after last night.'

Dear Merlin. _Jamesie._

'Of course I would. Who wouldn't want to hang out with a hot bird like you?'

Wow Jamesie, seriously, very subtle.

'Seven?' Fred looked at James admiringly. 'Nice, man.'

Normally that would've been the moment I'd start to drown Fred in a wave of very unique and witty insults but since "number 7" was a small blonde doll, I let it pass this time.

'Wow, Amanda! What a nice necklace you've got there!' I almost choked on my pumpkin juice and followed Al's example of staring at Roxanne.

'You think?' Amanda's eyes lit up. 'I got it from one of those muggle shops. How nice that you've noticed it.' She wrapped both of her arms around James' neck, her much too bright teeth noticeable as she smiled at him. There was something terribly wrong with that picture. I had seen the sight of James with a girl on his lap many times before and it would always give me the feeling as if none of those girls were worthy of sitting there, even though James himself wasn't exactly a sweetheart. Perhaps call me an over protecting cousin, but honestly, it was simply wrong.

'Wonderful!' Roxanne's voice had increased a few octaves. 'Now tell me,' she leaned across the table to look at the empty space between James and another boy. 'What's wrong with the seat _next _to James?'

I knew there was a reason why she was my best friend.

Amanda's face shifted in less than two seconds, her sweet smile disappearing. Roxanne leaned back on her seat, a satisfied grin on her face and I could've sworn I saw her high-fiving Fred from under the table.

James coughed lightly to get Amanda's attention back. 'I actually wanted to ask you something.'

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. 'Yes, James?'

'What do you think of Al's hair?'

'Wha - why would you ask that?' Al slowly lowered on his seat, as if he wanted to crawl under the table.

James shrugged. 'I was just wondering.'

Amanda's arms unwrapped themselves from his neck with a disappointed sigh. 'Fine,' she threw a quick glance in Al's direction, who had lowered himself so much under the table that his chin was close to reaching the table. 'It's pretty nice,' she looked back at James who patted his brother on the shoulder. 'But of course I like yours better.'

Oh, come on.

'You're more my type.' She tried to glide her hand unnoticeably underneath his shirt without wanting anyone to notice.

'Stop that. I'm eating.' I was surprised I managed to keep the line of cheep insults inside.

Just as Al, who was back to being entirely forgotten by his brother with the girl on his lap on his right, straightened himself on the bench, Amanda attacked James with a hungry look on her face, her mouth uniting with his.

'FOR FUCK'S SAKE!'

'Merlin, restrain yourselves! You're not alone!'

'MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING!' Fred covered both of his eyes and started to rock back and forth next to me, what, along with Al and Roxanne's outburst, attracted quite a lot of questioning looks from our housemates.

Amanda pulled back with a deep sigh, her cheeks more red than her scarf, and looked pointedly at Fred. 'Oh stop it, I've seen you busy too, and I don't think you're any better.'

This was bad. Really bad. Whatever you do, do not ever under any circumstances insult Freddy about his 'kissing abilities' if you are fond of living. He will do everything to make you change your mind, by giving you misery for the rest of your life. Revenge, he called it, when Teddy woke up that day after Christmas without a single hair on his head.

And it seemed to me, not that I spoke from experience, oh sweet Merlin no, that Fred was pretty good in that area. From what I had hear of course (against my will).

Fred, whose face became expressionless, looked at Amanda. 'You're not wanted here. Go away.'

James started to realize that Fred was being serious and slowly pushed Amanda from his lap. 'I'll see you later.'

She got to her feet, dumbfounded, she probably expected that James would stand up for her. Without a further glance, she turned on her heel and left the Great Hall.

'Well, thank you for ruining my appetite James.'

'You're welcome Rose, you've got to start eating less anyway.'

'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!'

'We've only been back at school for one week and a half and you've already kissed how many girls?' Roxanne waved her fork much too fast, proceeding to almost stab his eye out.

'The first. Geez, watch what you're doing.'

'Why was that girl here in the first place?' mumbled Freddy who shifted the food on his plate with his fork.

'To assure Al that his hair doesn't look ridiculous.'

Al rolled his eyes. 'And why she of all people?'

James frowned uncomprehending. 'What do you mean? You needed a girl's opinion and Amanda was the first girl I saw.' He shrugged like it was all clear as day.

'Then what are Rose and I?-' Roxanne quickly raised her hand when Fred opened his mouth to answer her question. '- Never mind.'

OoOooOoO

'I'm gonna fail this class so hard.' I sighed and dropped my head on the table. I didn't saw the point in all of this. Why did we need Defense Against The Dark arts? There hadn't been any sign of dark magic since the death of Voldemort, more than 20 years ago.

'Come on Rosie, not being able to conjure a patronus doesn't necessarily mean you're going to fail Dark Arts.' Lily gave me a pointed look, like she knew what was bothering me. 'But I didn't ask you to join me in the library so you could stress for Dark Arts the entire time.'

I looked at her more closely, she asked me to help her with her Transfiguration homework this morning but I hadn't seen the dark bags under her eyes. Her skin was more pale than usual, what caused that her little freckles standing out more, she looked like she could visit the hospital wing any day. 'Lily, are you okay?'

She wearily rubbed her forehead while closing her eyes and nodded. 'I'm fine, the stress is just a bit tiring.'

'Stress? For what?'

'I know it's a bit early, everyone keeps telling me, but it's never too early to start preparing for your OWLs.'

'Lily,' I sighed, feeling relieved that there wasn't something bad going on. 'Don't worry about your OWLs Lils, even I didn't start that early. You'll make it, no worries.'

She let out a relieved breath and turned to a page somewhere in the middle of her book.

'Did you guys get this far already?' I asked surprised.

'No, I like to read ahead.'

'Wait, so you want me to help you with a subject you don't understand cause you actually haven't discussed it yet in class?'

She blinked with those big brown eyes of her, like she failed to understand why I found the idea so ridiculous.

I let out a deep sigh and involuntary grabbed her hand. 'Lily Luna Potter. You always know how to surprise me.' I shook my head to add the dramatic effect. 'Why should it matter if you don't understand one little piece, that you guys haven't seen yet? It won't decide whether you will or won't pass your exam. And by the way, I can assure you that the exam was actually not that bad. For me at least, don't bother asking Roxanne.'

Lily looked at me, not a trace of emotion on her face. 'Funny, isn't.'

'What?'

'Less than a minute ago, I was the one telling you that failing one subject wasn't the end of the world.'

I let go of her hand. 'You're right.'

'I knew you were going to say that.'

'How so?'

She shrugged, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards in a pleased smile. 'I'm always right.'

I rolled my eyes. 'You look so much like your older brother.'

'That's not true!'

I bit my lip to keep in the laughter that was threatening to burst out, Lily hated it when you compared her to one of her brothers. 'Yes it is, and keep it down we're still in a library.'

She huffed and flipped her dark red hair off her shoulder. 'Are you going to help me or not?'

I was almost done explaining her why you couldn't use the same spell twice to change your object back into its original shape when two loud figures walked through the doors of the library, Al's familiar laugh echoed through the room, what made me stop mid-sentence to turn around and look at him. He walked to the middle of the room with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, accompanied by Scorpius, my oh so charming Dark Arts partner. I was waiting for Al to notice us staring at him, you know, that feeling when someone on the other side of the room stares at you and you get the feeling as if a pair of eyes are burning holes through your skull. But apparently Al was immune to that feeling, which by itself shouldn't have surprised me seeing as he was constantly being stared at but never quite noticed it.

I gave up and turned back to Lily, who to my horror had turned 180° on her chair so she could see what I was looking at. 'Lily.' I pulled her arm to get her attention back.

'Oh look, it's Al and that Malfoy kid who Jenna keeps talking about.' She turned her gaze back to me and shrugged. 'Had no idea those two knew each other.'

'Jenna?'

'Yeah, you know, Jenna my best friend since my first day here at Hogwarts. You like her, she –'

'I know who Jenna is, but what did you say about her?'

'Oh,' she frowned a bit, thinking about what she had said earlier then snipped her fingers. 'She's always talking about Scorpius. Or like she calls him, Scorpy.'

I winced at that name. Even I, who didn't know him that well, knew that name was absolutely wrong for him.

'So, does she know him?'

Lily shrugged, an uninterested look on her face while she turned the pages of her book. 'No, but if you'd hear her fantasies or read the stories she's written you'd think she knows him since kindergarten.'

I grinned and saw how annoyed Lily was at her friend. 'Ok, I won't mention it ever again.'

She nodded thankfully and pulled her book closer to her. 'So where were we?'

'Sorry Lils, but we'll have to continue this another time,' I looked up just in time to see Al leave the library. 'I have to speak to someone.'

'Okay,' she stood up and started gathering all her stuff in her bag. 'we'll do the rest during the weekend if that's okay for you?'

'Yeah, sure.'

I waited until Lily had walked out the library and looked behind me to see if there was someone watching me from behind the shelves.

'Cause, you know, that happens all the time.

I shook my head and walked to the opposite side of the door, where I had seen Scorpius disappear behind a few shelves.

I cursed softly, I'd forgotten how big this place was. It took quite some time until I finally spotted a shock of blond between all the shelves. I stopped behind one of the bookcases, and peered behind a thick dictionary ('English/Goblin') to see what he was doing.

No, this doesn't count as stalking.

He stood a few feet away with his back turned to me and had a book in his hands. I glanced at the sign above the bookcase and was surprised to see _Muggle Literature _written there in curly handwriting.

'You read muggle literature?' I asked while stepping behind the bookcase to the row where he stood.

'Merlin's beard!' he dropped his book and turned around. ' What are you doing here?' His face shifted to an unpleasant grimace.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

'What were you doing anyway?' He looked around, there wasn't anyone near. 'Were you stalking me?' He cocked a serious eyebrow.

The only thing I was capable of doing at the moment was looking at the book on the ground that he had dropped a few seconds ago.

'What?' He sounded irritated, and when I looked up I saw that indeed he was.

I shook my head. 'Nothing, I'm just surprised that you read muggle books. Or just read in general.'

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest . 'What do you want?'

'I wanted to talk to you.' I leaned against the bookcase and folded my arms just like him.

'They all _just_ want to talk,' he grinned. 'I don't know why but for one reason or another girls get excited from dark corners in the back of the library.' He looked at me sideways then picked up the book from the ground and placed it back on the shelve.

'Very funny. 'Cause you'd _definitely_ be my first choice.'

He brushed his finger against the back of the books on the shelves and took one of them out to read the back. 'Of course I'd be your first choice.'

I snorted and shifted, my arms falling from my chest. 'Are you free Friday night?'

He laughed, it was surprising how different he looked when he did that. 'You're very straight-forward aren't you Rose? I like that.'

'No, you prat,' I pinched my upper arm hard and counted to five to prevent myself from taking my wand out of my pocket and cursing him before he could even utter his mother's name, 'for that tutoring you promised me, remember?'

He narrowed his eyes, expression thoughtful. 'Nope, doesn't ring a bell.'

'A while ago in the Owlery? Come on Scorpius, I don't have time for this.'

He shrugged. 'Sorry, no idea what you're talking about.'

Fine, I tried. I turned around without a single word and walked out the muggle literature row.

I hadn't even gotten to the next row when I felt a warm hand pulling my wrist.

'Have some sense of humor.'

'Sorry,' I pulled my wrist out of his grasp, 'I don't speak your Slytherin language.'

'Whatever.' he put his hand in his pocket, half annoyed about what I said.

'So?' I raised my eyebrows. 'Are you free?'

'No, Quidditch practice. That's what I was talking about with your cousin by the way. In case you were wondering why we walked in together.'

'My cousin? Fred? Oh, I haven't seen you guys at all.'

Have I ever said how bad I am at lying? As in really, shamefully bad, my voice skips a few octaves and I am suddenly very interested in what is right in front of me. In this case Scorpius' lips.

Bad idea, look away, look away.

'Nice lad. He's not as bad as I thought.'

'Al's great, he's not for nothing my best friend.'

Shit, did I say Al?

He grinned. 'I knew you noticed us. You're a terrible liar, you know that?'

I snorted and shifted a little. 'I may have heard that before. A few times.'

'Don't worry, not everybody is a great liar. I'll see you Saturday night.' He turned around and started to walk away.

'Who says I'm free that day!'

He had just heard me and turned around. 'Then reschedule whatever you've got to do, I'm always more important.' He winked and with that he sauntered away.

While leaving a speechless me behind.

**Hey, you know what'd be fun? :D**

**A review.**


End file.
